Porque huele a ti
by Pawi Reyes
Summary: Para Hermione, la Amortentia huele a pergamino nuevo, pasto recién cortado y dentrífico de menta... Pero, ¿Por qué? * Respuesta al reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black*.
1. Pergamino nuevo

**Disclaimer: La diosa Rowling me está prestando sus hermosos personajes para jugar un ratillo, nada de esto es mío, más que la trama.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

_Pergamino nuevo._

- Como que huele a orgullo –exclamó Ron, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a clase de Transformación.

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunté volteándolo a ver.

- Me sorprende que sepas siquiera que es el orgullo comadreja, no tienes ni una pizca.

Entonces entendí todo: Malfoy venía caminando cerca de nosotros, con sus amigotes detrás de él.

- No tanto como a mí me sorprende el hecho de que puedas hablar sin vomitar el de exceso que tú tienes, hurón –le respondí ácida. No me importó si me tenía algo responder, o que Ron se quedaría ahí solo, me di la vuelta y con la frente bien alta me alejé. En el que íbamos, no era el único camino a la clase de Transformación.

Cuando llegué, me senté e inmediatamente la profesora comenzó a explicar el tema. Hoy convertiríamos a uno de nuestros compañeros en un objeto cualquiera, y luego lo practicaríamos con nosotros mismos. Pensé en Malfoy y en cómo me gustaría convertirlo en un tapete, lo pisaría todos los días, a todas horas.

Mi pareja era Dean, y tenía que convertirlo en una silla. Que cosa tan simple. Tome mi varita, hice el movimiento y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico era un mueble. Fui la primera en lograrlo, como siempre.

Tomé apuntes y cuando dio la hora para salir, agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala común. Tenía ganas de relajarme y hacer mis deberes agusto, asi que cuando entre me dirigí a mi habitación y tome el resto de mi cosas. Pensé en ir a la biblioteca pero a medio camino entre a sala común y la biblioteca pensé en la Sala de los Menesteres: silenciosa y con lo que yo quisiera. Era simplemente perfecta para lo que quería.

"Sala de trabajo, sala de trabajo, sala de trabajo" Y con los ruidos de las paredes moviéndose y el polvo cayendo, apareció frente a mí una puerta discreta de madera vieja con una sencilla manija de metal. La tome y la abrí. Al abrirla, el más exquisito aroma golpeo mis fosas nasales, un aroma que describía perfectamente la sala en la que se encontraba.

Pergamino nuevo, olía a pergamino nuevo. Toda la sala, a donde quiera que me moviera, olía a pergamino nuevo. Era como estar en la biblioteca de mis abuelos, en Hampshire. Solamente pude entrar, cerrar la puerta y quedarme mirando la sala como la lela. Era simplemente maravilloso, tendría que venir acá mas seguido. Mucho más seguido.

Las altas estanterías llenas de libros me dieron la bienvenida, seguida de metros y metros de pergamino en rollo, plumas de todas las formas y tipos, cientos de botecitos de tinta de los más hermosos colores que te pudieras imaginar, reglas, escuadras, borradores, lápices, sacapuntas, etc. Todo junto en este curioso mueble lleno de cajones que tenia a la derecha. Justo delante de mí, había una chimenea. Un sillón para tres estaba enfrente de está, y en medio de ambos una mesa para café. Una mesa con dos sillas se encontraba al lado del mueblecito de los materiales, cómo decidí llamarlo.

Estaba tan embelesada admirando la preciosa sala de trabajo, que no me di cuenta que había alguien más ahí. Ese alguien leía la parte de atrás de un libro, recargado en la estantería. Ahora que me daba cuenta, la sala parecía en uso. Había cosas regadas por la mesa y un maletín negro descansaba ahí.

- ¿Granger? –pregunto Malfoy con asco al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- Malfoy –le dije por respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces en mi sala de estudio? ¿Cómo lograste entrar? –hablaba tranquilo, como si no le molestara en verdad que estaba ahí. Sin Harry para el séptimo año me sentía sola a la hora de estudiar y él no tenía ya con quien meterse. Ron lo provocaba, y yo no decía nada, así como esta mañana.

- Pensé en una sala de estudio, no tiene mucha ciencia Malfoy.

- Ah… bueno, retírate ahora, hago mis deberes.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré? Llegué buscando un lugar donde hacer mis deberes también y no me iré sin hacerlos. Muy tu problema si no me quieres aquí. –Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, movía un poco sus cosas para dejar libre la mitad de la mesa y me senté en la otra silla. Deje mi mochila colgando del respaldo y comencé a sacar mis cosas.

- ¿Entonces no piensas irte?

- No, para nada.

- Está bien.

Y no dijo nada más. Sólo se quedo ahí, haciendo los deberes igual que yo. Estábamos haciendo los deberes. Malfoy y yo. Juntos. Esto era tan irreal que no podía concentrarme del todo. Terminé mis deberes casi al mismo tiempo que él. Asi que simplemente recogí mis cosas y me fui. No sé en qué estaba pensando, debí de haberlo dejado solo, hacer mis deberes en otro lado.

Ahora mi túnica huele a pergamino nuevo, genial.

* * *

**¿Un review, tal vez? ¡Gracias por leerme! xx**


	2. Pasto recién cortado

**¡Gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas! Espero no desepcionarlos, y ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Pasto recién cortado.**

Aparte de la Sala Común y ese árbol al lado del Lago Negro no tenía más lugares en donde estudiar y no pensaba volver a la Sala de Menesteres con Malfoy como hacía unos meses, así que tome mis cosas y me encaminé a fuera del castillo. El ese pedazo aisalado con un solitario árbol era mucho más tranquilo a estas horas que la sala común.

Yo sabía que ése era un lugar especial, secreto y hermoso. En esta época era verde y lleno de los sonidos de animalitos, y por alguna extraña razón olía a pasto recién cortado siempre. No creo que jamás alguien hubiera estado ahí, más que yo. En invierno encontré huellas de masculinas, pero jamás vi a esta persona.

Era prácticamente verano, el clima estaba cálido y sin viento..., lo llamaban "Lago Negro", pero en esa parte el agua era azul, casi cristalina y tibia... Si te alejabas más de unos metros el agua cambiaba de color y era helada, como si la naturaleza hubiera hecho ese lugar especialmente para pasarla bien.

Sabía que tenía que estudiar, pero por un momento pensé en lo relajante que sería un chapuzón en el agua tibia..., y lo hice. En menos de lo que lo pensaba, ya estaba sólo en ropa interior transformada en un traje de baño flotando sobre el agua.

Cuando mis dedos se pusieron como pasitas, escuché pasos. Pasos de una persona, me sorprendí y no supe que hacer, sólo me sumergí hasta que no se vio nada de mí. Me sentí estúpida al haber dejado mi varita con mis ropas debajo del árbol, que descuidada.

Pensé que sería alguien que pasaba por ahí y que luego se iría, pero escuche como dejaba caer una mochila. Cuando mis pulmones no pudieron más, comencé a levantarme y salir de agua como si nada para encontrarme con una Draco Malfoy semi-desnudo y con la boca abierta.

Para cuando me di cuenta de quién era ya tenía todo mi cuerpo fuera del agua y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarme de nuevo al lago para tapar mi semi-desnudez con el agua cristalina, qué va.

- Granger ¿pero qué haces aquí? - dijo terminando de bajarse los pantalones para quedar en calzoncillos solamente. No parecía enojado, solo sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tengo años viniendo, tú eres el intruso.

- Ah vaya, entonces eras tú. Ya decía yo que un lugar tan magnífico como este no lo había descubierto solo yo, vi tus huellas el invierno pasado.

- Malfoy no estoy cómoda con esta situación, ¿te importaría? -le reclame haciéndole señas para que se volteara.

- Oh vamos Granger ya he visto a una mujer con menos ropa de la que tú tienes, créeme que no tienes nada que no haya visto yo en mucho mejores condiciones- lo dijo asi, sin más. Reconociendo que había visto mujeres desnudas con mejor cuerpo que yo. Y eso, eso me enojo.

Y por alguna razón, sentí que tenía que hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Asi que salí lentamente del agua. Camine lo mas derecha posible, moví mis caderas lo mas "naturalmente" que pude... Y su reacción fue instantánea. Malfoy se quedo ahí, tieso como el árbol detrás suyo mientras yo seguía caminando sensualmente hacia él. Y cuando estuve a centímetros, hablé con toda la calma del mundo.

- mi maleta está detrás de ti, con permiso.

- ¿qué cosa? Ah, sí, eh... Si claro, eh, yo... Yo nadaré, eh... Adiós Granger.

Y entonces fue su turno de mostrarme lo que tenía.

La visión de su espalda sin broncear y llena de pecas me golpeo con una oleada de calor. Los músculos estaban tensos y se notaban mejor que si estuviera relajado. Sus brazos estaban marcados pero no en exceso y su pelo rubio brillaba por el sol. Jamás había pensado en eso, pero Malfoy era realmente guapo.

Y entonces se agachó para sumergirse y su espalda se arqueó…, entonces lo imaginé. Él sobre mí, yo debajo de él, perdidos en el placer de un beso pasional ahí a la orilla del lago. Fueron tan solo microsegundos, una idea fugaz en mi mente y sólo eso bastó para ponerme a mil.

Y desgraciadamente, él lo notaria si me quedaba ahí parada. Asi que entré al agua de nuevo, no cerca de él, al otro extremo en realidad.

- Creí que ya te ibas -me dijo al sacar la cabeza del agua y notar mi presencia.

- He decido que mis dedos aún no están lo suficientemente arrugados ¿te molesta si me quedo? - le pregunté, por cortesía, no es que en realidad me importara.

- Para nada. Supongo que me he equivocado, eres toda una visión placentera Granger -soltó el rubio.

No supe que decir. El estaba reconociendo que había causado estragos en su esquema, asi como él en el mío.

- Un "gracias, tu también estas que ardes" basta Granger, no hay que complicarse demasiado.

De nuevo, no sabía que decir.

Pero mi cuerpo sí sabía que hacer porque de la nada estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba, y el también se movía. Flotamos uno más cerca del otro cada vez y cuando nuestros brazos se rozaron él no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y yo también.

Sólo me tomó de la cintura salvajemente.

Sólo me besó con ansias y yo lo besé con pasión.

Sólo nos tocábamos el uno al otro, con desenfreno, con furia y con ese morbo de ser descubiertos.

Sólo me llevo poco a poco a la orilla y la visión de unos minutos atrás se hizo realidad.

Sólo gimió "oh Hermione" al llegar al éxtasis.

Sólo hicimos el amor ahí.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Pero sé que me entregue al que era mi enemigo en la guerra y él me tomó sin remilgar.

Sé que no debí, pero no se qué fue de mi cordura y de la suya ese día. Y los siguientes.

* * *

**¿Otro review tal vez? ¡Cuentenme que les pareció y también si tienen alguna queja! Gracias por leerme xx**


End file.
